


we were rivals once, long ago

by Ecinue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), DreamWasTaken-centric, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil | Philza Minecraft (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, RIVALTWT COME GET YOUR FOOD, Technoblade-centric, Writer's Block is a bitch, for Dess, im so tired man, no beta we die like schlatt from a heart attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: "Wilbur's not dead."That has Dream blinking for a moment. "I'm sorry, what?"Techno comes to Aisling for a visit, a visit that none of them planned. Dream greets him and they have a talk. They wonder since when did they go from two young rivals to two old veterans.
Relationships: Technoblade & DreamWasTaken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	we were rivals once, long ago

**Author's Note:**

> [For Dess.](https://twitter.com/JustDessPlease)
> 
> Inspired by their [Star Guardian Techno design](https://twitter.com/JustDessPlease/status/1337807473680461826).
> 
> EDIT **CONTEXT ON AU:**  
>  The Star Guardians universe belongs to Riot Games and is a fictional skinline universe within the game known as League of Legends. Humans (I presume) are blessed with the power of starlight from the First Star and work to protect the universe from an evil force known as the Void with creatures referred to as Voidlings. It's like a Magical Girls universe, basically. Every guardian also has a familiar. :v
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

"Technoblade."

"Dream."

The two rivals greet each other at the entrance of Dream's apartment. Aisling is Dream's home and he never expected Techno to come here but there he is, standing in all of his pink-haired glory. Similarly, Techno never thought that he would have to step foot in this blasphemous realm but here he is, suffering.

"What are you doing here?" Dream asked, his mask covering his expression. "You told me that you wanted nothing to do with Aisling."

"Tommy's here," Techno sighs, running a hand down his face. "I need to speak to him."

"Why?"

The apprehension was unmissed and justified. Considering how Techno had a history of arriving at realms and then destroying them, Dream was rightfully cautious of his rival when it came to his home realm.

"Family business," Techno says nonchalantly.

"Right."

Awkward tension seemed to linger in the air before Sapnap spoke up from where he sat on the couch. "Either you two fuck, get inside and resolve your issues, or get out. Your shitty tension is ruining my evening."

Both males shot Sapnap a disgusted glare as Dream stepped out of the apartment, slamming the door pointedly behind him, Sapnap's cackles echoing in the back. "Let's talk on the roof."

The night's cold air is uncomfortable to Dream but Techno doesn't seem bothered. He's wearing nothing more than his generic white blouse and brown trousers, signature red cape slung on his shoulders. Dream's adorning his usual hoodie albeit the moment they're on the roof, he shifts his mask slightly so that his face is visible to Techno.

"Go on," Dream urges quietly, "Update me."

Techno sighs and every ounce of humor seems to drain out of him, leaving behind nothing except pure exhaustion. "What part do you want to hear first? My plans, Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, _you_...which part?"

Dream winces. He doesn't think that he can handle a Techno lecture right now. "Start with Wilbur."

"Wilbur's not dead."

That has Dream blinking for a moment. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Wilbur's not dead," Techno repeats wearily. "He's alive. Both him and Schlatt are."

There's a sharp intake from Dream. "How are you certain? We saw both of them die at Essempee!"

"Phil told me," Techno says dully. "Wilbur's gem had been in my possession but it had vanished at some point. I thought nothing of it but then Phil said it had been a fake gem; the real one had been taken a while ago. Someone revived Wilbur and Schlatt."

"Could it be..."

"Yes."

There was no need to say who had done it.

"Where's Phil now?"

Techno lifts his gaze and for a moment, Dream could see the sorrow, longing, pain, _fear_ that danced in his rival's ruby eyes. "Reforming. The First Star said that he'll be back but I...I don't know when. He gave up a lot of starlight to discover Wilbur and Schlatt's resurrections."

Dream wondered what happened to his rival within the past decade. It hadn't been that long, only a few years since Wilbur and Schlatt had died at Essempee. It was nothing considering the average lifespan of a guardian. Yet, within the past decade, ever since the fall of the realm known as Earth and the war that erupted on Essempee that led to the ruin of said realm, Techno seemed more tired, more muted, more drained. He wondered what was going on.

"Why are you here, then?"

"I told you, Tommy's here."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

Techno shoots him a glare before sighing again. As if on cue, his familiar, Hubert the pig, pops into view, snorting slightly as he plops into Techno's lap. The pink-haired guardian runs his hand across Hubert's back, relaxing slightly.

"Corruption runs strong, Dream. How do you think Wilbur and Schlatt died?"

"Wilbur corrupted from insanity and Schlatt died from injuries," Dream said determinedly. "Their lights died."

"Do you remember their pupils?"

"Of course! It's Tommy...and Tubbo..." He trails off in realization, lime green eyes widening in horror. "W-Wait, you couldn't possibly mean..."

"Yeah. Corruption followed the two ever since the wars started on Essempee." Techno's smile curve into a smile of hatred and deprecation. "Didn't help that we tormented them."

"...Tommy's not in Aisling anymore."

"What?" Dream's known Techno long enough to pick up the undertone of panic and fear.

"Tommy left Aisling," Dream repeats. "He left with Tubbo a few days ago."

"To where?"

"Hypixel."

Dream expects his rival to be exhausted and annoyed. He expects his rival to be fearful. He expects his rival to be angry. He expects his rival to look relieved. He does not expect his rival to look defeated.

"So he went _home_ ," Techno murmurs. "I see."

"Are you going to track him down?"

"No." Techno rises to his feet, looking wearier than ever. Dream thinks that his rival looks a lot like Phil. "If Tommy's gone back to Hypixel it means that he's leaving the battlefield for good."

"Where are you going to go then?" Dream asks, scrambling to his feet.

Techno turns to look at him, ruby eyes searching for something in Dream's lime green eyes. The former's gaze makes Dream shiver for a second but whatever Techno finds, he's satisfied and he only deflates. "I'm going to continue what Phil was doing. I'm going to bring Wilbur back."

Dream hesitates. "I...do you want me to help?"

The answer doesn't even need to be said but Techno says it anyway. "No. You have to watch your realm."

He looks down at Dream, looking extremely tired. "I guess it was nice talking to you, Dream."

"...likewise."

Techno glances over Dream again, an unknown emotion flickering through his eyes as Carl floats in the air next to him. "Goodbye, Dream."

Then, he's gone, and Dream is left alone on the rooftop. His familiar peeks out of his hoodie, the black blob chirping.

"I know, Nightmare," Dream whispers. "He's hiding something from us."

Tens of realms away, Techno winces as the voices in his head roar with demand for bloodshed. His right arm twitches slightly and he can feel the purple cracks pulsate in the limb. Next to him, Hubert chitters in fear and concern.

"I know, Hubert," Techno mutters. "Don't remind me."

The corruption is getting worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Dess, I hope you're proud. You made my brain rot in so many ways possible. Isn't it funny how one Star Guardian design makes my brain rot into no tomorrow?
> 
> This fic actually went through like four concepts because I wanted it to be Techno focused but the first two drafts became Clingtwt-centric and Fundy-centric. I'll probably work on them after this. I'll work on them during winter break.
> 
> **Notable Trivia**
> 
> 1 - In my SG AU, all the planets/places are called "realms", aka the SMP's or servers. Some of the realms mentioned are Earth, Essempee, Aisling, and Hypixel.
> 
> 2 - Every realm has a guardian team in charge of protecting it from the Void and the Voidlings. Dream's team is in charge of protecting the realm of Aisling.
> 
> 3 - The Dream SMP lore is partially here (mentioned in this one-shot) but I'll elaborate it some other day.
> 
> That's all I have. It's midnight. I'm sleepy. I might make this a series.
> 
> _Dess, this is all cause of your Techno design._
> 
> [Feel free to come to yell at me at @ecinue_unicorn on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)


End file.
